<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad feels good, Good feels bad by 614percent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837752">Bad feels good, Good feels bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/614percent/pseuds/614percent'>614percent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad summary but whatever, Blood, Blood and Gore, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Lowkey inspired by Wei Wuxian ridding bichen, M/M, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/614percent/pseuds/614percent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deeper than I could be able to escape</p><p> </p><p> Being on hell with you is like heaven for me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad feels good, Good feels bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roxy and Yos this one goes out for you my hoes.<br/>Special thanks to Wei Wuxian ridding Bichen for inspiring this. </p><p>Disclaimer: Everything written here is fiction. This is a out of me day dreaming and wanting to write. I do not own Exo or any member of Exo.<br/>The thoughts and views presented in the fic does not reflects my thoughts and views in real life ( except for the description of Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's beauty)</p><p>There is probably a lot of mistakes here. Please forgive me for them. </p><p>Thank you if you are gonna read. I love you and exo. Bye!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun giggles a small puff of air, soft and quiet. Making sure that no one else in the class hears him, not even the ones sitting next to him.</p><p>He is in the middle of a lecture. His professor went on something about a treaty of 1980 which he is deliberately ignoring in favor of texting his boyfriend. Slouching on his seat, hands and attention on his phone instead. Which is hidden by the desk from possible prying eyes of his seatmate, or worse his professor. </p><p>He frowns a little when the texts do not return to him immediately but then smiles in delight as he receives the little bubble the other sent. </p><p>He gasps, and giggles again when he opens the text. </p><p>His boyfriend sent a picture, smiling, his dimples that Baekhyun loves on pressing kisses onto popping, silver hairs styled side ways, his undercut showing, too handsome, Baekhyun barely holds himself from squealing.</p><p>The background seems to be of the nice puppy cafe that they and all of their closest friends likes to spend a lot of time in.</p><p>And Baekhyun suddenly wants to groan loudly. Ofcourse ! he is stuck in class and all of his friends out there in the cafe with cute puppies to play with. Unfair!</p><p>But what made the man giggle almost too loudly is the tiny white, little brown peaking near the ears, bundle on his boyfriend's lap and the caption that came along.</p><p> </p><p>Pcy: [photo attached] my puppy is in the lecture. But I have found another one to keep me company for now</p><p>Bbh: you have another puppy? What about me? I only have one puppy and he has apparently found another<br/>
ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ  ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ  (｀ㅅ´) (｀ㅅ´)  </p><p>He quickly texts back, decorating it with a bunch of crying and angry emojis. A smile scrunching his nose after sending it. And quietly contemplates on begging his boyfriend to adopt the pup. He is sure if he convinces him he will probably adopt all the puppies from the cafe, allowed or not. </p><p>Well who is to say no to the next head of their pack, Park Chanyeol. Sure the city their pack rules is big enough that not everyone knows or has seen the heir to the current head, his coronation hasn't been done yet, but words and power can reach anywhere. But he pushes his thoughts away keeping it for another day.</p><p>Not even a second past his text and his phone already vibrates a text from his Chanyeol.</p><p>Pcy: No worries baby. Once you are done with classes this big puppy is all yours.</p><p>Baekhyun's heart couldn't contain it's soft giggle inside.</p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Once classes are dismissed, he rushes to gather and pack up his thing.<br/>
Finally! He gets to go back and cuddle his big puppy. At the thought, he quietly puffs a laugh to himself. If he says to someone that the next Head Alpha of their city loves cuddling up to his mate and being called a puppy they will probably laugh at his face.<br/>
'Oh what do they know about my Chanyeollie' he thinks, internally rolling his eyes as hands work faster to zip up the bag and finally leave this stuffy place. </p><p>It's a quite spacious room to be honest. Baekhyun just hates being with too many people.</p><p>But before he can leave a shout for his name startles him a little. He pretends he doesn't hear and makes his way towards the door. Fast on his legs, not running but not slow either.</p><p>"Baekhyun '' the shouts for his name continue and he keeps pretending to not hear. He carefully dodges the scattered students inside the class and makes a beeline towards the exit. </p><p>"Baekhyun listen". And the calls for his name keeps coming. Even louder than before.<br/>
Seems like people around him have taken notice of the loud shouts. He groans, inaudible. 'Fuck. Just let me get out of here'. </p><p>Having no escape he turns around. A smile plastered to his face, sweet. Fake and Forced too, but the receiver doesn't need to know that.<br/>
"Oh i am sorry. Were you calling out for me? I didn't hear" his voice feigning sweetness and confusion.</p><p>He blinks his eyes twice at the guy in front of him. 'Why is he not speaking now? Just get done already dude'.<br/>
The guy standing in front of him, wordlessly, a sort of satisfied grin playing on his face. 'Jeez. Not attractive, wipe it off'. Baekhyun doesn't know his name. He isn't even sure if he has seen this guy before. Not that his memory is weak but usually does not pay much attention to anyone who is not his boyfriend, family or his friends.</p><p>"Well. Hi, Baekhyun". The guy says with a cocky grin. 'Annoying', Baekhyun has an urge to grimace but he controls it. Instead he raises his eyebrows, still smiling a little.<br/>
"Hi. I am sorry. Can I know your name please?" </p><p>The man's grin falls slightly, but then it climbs back on the face again. Somehow getting even cockier. </p><p>'Not a good look on you buddy'.</p><p>"Ahn, here. Alpha" the guy says, raising his hands and doing the two finger salute. </p><p>'Oh bitch'. </p><p>Baekhyun can tell with what intentions he was stopped by the man. And he really wonders if the Alpha is just slow or that he can't smell Chanyeol on him because of the mixture of scents inside their classroom. But even then he should be able to whiff Chanyeol on him as he spent a good portion of the morning with his Alpha's cum inside of his mouth and his hole. Even a late bloomer should be able to smell his Chanyeol on him. But what does he know not everyone is built the same. Just like how his Chanyeol is built perfectly, even with a shitty cocky grin on his face Chanyeol will look like the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. And Baekhyun stands strong on those words.</p><p>"Okay. Hi, Ahn. Did you need something?" That sweet tone again. Fake and mocked. But not in a way that everyone can tell. There's been only one person who can read him. Turn each page named for him with ease. Rewrite them. Rearrange. Tear them into pieces and Re-form the whole book named Byun Baekhyun and that's Park Chanyeol.</p><p>"Well Baekhyun, I was thinking…" The guy trails his words, uplifting his chin, as if to come off mysterious and charming.</p><p>'Buddy, not a good look on you'. Baekhyun is quite frankly annoyed. So much that one more minute and the annoyance will start breaking on to his perfectly sweet feigned facada. He doesn't have time for this right now. He has had classes since 11Am and it's 3 already. He is tired.<br/>
Thankfully before the guy can start another trail of his words Baekhyun's phone interrupts them.</p><p>'Yessssss!!!!!!'</p><p>"I am sorry I gotta take this".</p><p>It is his mother. And no, this is not a lie. His mother will beat his ass with the broom if he willingly won't answer her calls. </p><p>"Yes mum" he walks a bit away from the guy. Nodding his head to her words with an occasional yes of confirmation. She is telling him about his aunty and his cousin coming over to dinner and that they wish to meet him and Chanyeol. He quickly confirms the visit. He ends the call with an extra loud voice "Yes mum i am coming. The lecture just ended. I will be home soon". </p><p>He turns back to the guy. "Sorry that was my mum. I gotta rush now. Hope we can talk tomorrow, bye". Or not.<br/>
He doesn't bother waiting for a reply. Focus solely on quick walking out of the class. </p><p>Off to Chanyeol's arms he goes. Which is still a car ride away but whatever. </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hops from stairs to stairs as he climbs up to their apartment. Ecstatic to get back to his boyfriend.</p><p>He hurries inside their apartment and with a song songy call of "yori" skips inside their bedroom. Flinging his backpack on the couch on his way. </p><p>His smile drops when the bedroom is empty. A frown appears at the boyfriendless room. Is he not home yet? A pout forms before it quickly changes in a smile as he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. A quick pull makes him plaster against a firm chest. </p><p>Pine woods. </p><p>He inhales the comforting scent and leans backward against it, head fitting into the crook of a shoulder and a neck, trying to surround himself in the scent as much as possible. His eyes closing as he feels soft kisses being left on his skin, starting from his neck to his ears. </p><p>"Welcome home baby", Chanyeol whispers into his ears.<br/>
He giggles a quiet hello back. And then adds with a content hum "I have missed you so much" </p><p>"Miss me? You have only gone for the morning though", Chanyeol teases with a laugh, "actually not even the morning. Just from almost noon to noon", amusement clear in his voice. </p><p>Baekhyun pulls his eyebrows together. He shifts to face the man and pushes himself out of the arms holding him. "Are you saying that I can't miss you Park?", Arms crossing, his frown deepening, a pout adorning his lips. And that makes Chanyeol's heart strings tugs on his lips into a smile. "Are you saying you don't miss me? Is that what you are trying to say?"Baekhyun says as if his boyfriend has offended his principles and beliefs. </p><p>Although the voice is playful, Chanyeol still feels the need to touch him again, to assure him of his love. He shakes head, and pulls Baekhyun back into his arms. The smile on his lips makes him look so beautiful that Baekhyun feels his chest twisting. In a good way. Very good way. </p><p>Once that feeling used to be painful. When he didn't know what it meant. He thought he was dying of a disease, and very painfully he confessed to his closest friends, Kyungsoo, about the supposedly fatal pain in his chest. Making him promise that he will do his best to take care of Chanyeol once he is gone. Only to receive a loud smack as an answer to his concern and a set of few very colourful languages. That day Kyungsoo had made sure to let him know what an idiot he is in every form of words and metaphors known. Months later he learned that the pain had a name - Love.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun's waist. The small gasps from his boyfriend lightning his eyes. And leans down to press a few more kisses. Same way as before, along his neck to his ears, but wetter, tongue, rougher. Making sure that they leave marks behind. Finding amusement in the gasps and little moans that Baekhyun is trying to hold inside he hums into the man's ears "of course not baby. I have missed you so much too". He smiles when Baekhyun squirms in his arms. </p><p>And frankly Baekhyun does not even remember what conversation they were following. He takes a few deep breaths to gain his composer back.</p><p>"Seduction won't get you anywhere Park" Baekhyun rolls his ears. Tone sharp and Salty even if his body is engulfed in heat. He pants tight and wet. Warmth pooling on his back and all sorts of parts in his body. He can feel the wetness threatening to gush out of his hole. </p><p>He knows Chanyeol can see the redness on his face and neck and can definitely smell the slick and heat on him. And for some reason that makes his thighs shake a bit. </p><p>Chanyeol indulges him in a soft hum. Hands traveling all over his back. And coming to settle on his ass. He suddenly parts his ass cheeks roughly making Baekhyun gasp a loud moan out. </p><p>Baekhyun smacks on his chest, "Yori behave. We have to be at my parents for the evening".</p><p>Chanyeol answers with a nip on his neck, "I know. I will be quick".</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Lips still attached to the others he settles Baekhyun on to the bed. Stripping both of them out of them out of their clothes he drinks in the sight in front of him. His eyes lustful. Itching to ravish the man laid on the bed. He leans down, capturing the man into another kiss roughly pushing his tongue against Baekhyun's softness. The hunger is evident in them making Baekhyun's dick twitch. A little bit more and he thinks he will feel his own slick running down his thighs.</p><p>Chanyeol is being everything but quick. The plans for the evening long pushed to the back of his mind Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol more and more against his mouth. </p><p>Chanyeol takes his time. Sweet time. Ravishing the gorgeousness underneath him. Lips mapping his skin. Teeth and tongue sucking, making himself into Baekhyun's soft milky dermis. Hands roaming around mapping the curves, the soft flesh, the hard edges. He takes his time on Baekhyun's chest. Kissing marks, sucking and biting on the nipples. Making the smaller's hand on his hair tightens. Moans and hisses take over the room as Baekhyun pushes his chest more against the alpha's mouth.</p><p>Hands trails down to slowly encircle the omega's rim. Pushing them and rubbing his insides. Baekhyun moans louder. A scream escaping his cherry red lips. Toes curling. Fingernails digging into Chanyeol's nape. </p><p>Baekhyun screams in pleasure and want. Desperately chanting, begging Chanyeol to push inside him. Chanyeol only replies with harsh fingers plumping in and out of him and a kiss to his ears. </p><p>"Patience my love".</p><p>Baekhyun whines. But he can't move his body. Boneless and pliant in his Alpha's arms he clenches around Chanyeol's fingers. Blowing a puff of hot air into his ears. A little smirk forming when he feels his mate shudder a little. But it soon turns into a gasp, another loud moan wrenches out of him.</p><p>Chanyeol pushes in. He let's Baekhyun catch his breath before picking up a fast pace. Fucking roughly into Baekhyun. Whispering and hissing filth into the omega's ears as he rams his insides.</p><p>"Fuck baby. Always so tight. So fucking tight".</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun only gets louder and louder with each thrust. And he is begging for more. He begs for the man on top of him to go faster. For the man to fuck him senseless.</p><p> </p><p>"More faster? This is not enough, you want more?"<br/>
"More more more always more. So good, my alpha is so so good"<br/>
"Always a slut for your Alpha aren't you?"</p><p>Baekhyun nods. His mind numb and dazed from his Alpha's scent and the delicious pain waving through his body. </p><p>"So tight. So warm. Keeping my cock warm yeah?"<br/>
"Yes yours. Your cock warmer yori. Only yours".</p><p>Baekhyun cries out when Chanyeol finishes him off. Pleasure overtaking his body. Chanyeol's cum flooding his inside, leaking out a bit. His sensation heightens. Too much. He buries his face into Chanyeol's neck taking in his scent. He knows his mate is doing the same. </p><p>An anchor.</p><p>He feels boneless in Chanyeol's arms. Still dizzy and high from the climax. His Alpha's scent all around him and over him. He feels content, satisfied, he is happy, he loves this feeling. Where he is cocooned into Chanyeol'a arms post sex or when Chanyeol hovers above, a sedate expression, eyes full of love and lust. </p><p>Chanyeol stares at the beauty underneath him. All pliant. Delicate. A picture so soft and sinful. Red lips parts with heavy breaths, his scent mixed with his mates, red and purple marks scattered on his skin. Beautiful. A picture of paradise. Chanyeol's.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>It's almost time for the dinner but they are still in bed. Nowhere near to even start dressing. Baekhyun lays lax on the soft sheets, humming contently to Chanyeol dragging a warm soaked cloth along his body. Cleaning, and leaving a few kisses alongside as he goes. Nosing and teething where his omega scent is the strongest. </p><p>Baekhyun gasps a giggle when he feels Chanyeol nosing on his stomach. He pulls him up for a kiss. One arm around Chanyeol's neck another one his biceps. Smiling, happiness radiates out of him when his Alpha mutters a very soft 'I love you' against his lips.</p><p>"I love you too. So much", he says it back. Toothy smile growing brighter as Chanyeol pecks kisses all over his face.</p><p>"I will go draw us a warm bath and fix us a quick snack before we head over to your parents". With that Chanyeol goes to undrap himself from the arms around him only for Baekhyun to tighten the hold.</p><p>"Will you keep your hands to yourself inside the bath?" Baekhyun teases, raising his eyebrows, pressing lips together and slightly tilting his chin upwards.</p><p>"Never" the man in question grunts playfully biting on Baekhyun's lips lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs heartily. </p><p>Letting the man go he turns onto his side and closes his eyes. Wanting to take a small nap because he is sure his chatty family won't allow him any peace. Instantly comfortable silence draws him in. He feels a small kiss being pressed to the side of his head and than the sound of their bedroom door opening and closing softly. </p><p>He smiles in Love.</p><p>His peace however gets disputed by the loud buzzer of his phone. It was his message tone. Probably not even important. He ignores it. He ignores the first two buzzers but than it keeps on coming multiple times in a row. He groans and reaches to grab his phone from the station next to their bed. Slightly wobbly on the knees. And arms still feels boneless from the previous activities.</p><p>The screen lights up with three message panels. One from Sehun, One from Jongin and another from an unsaved number. He squinted at the number on the screen before deciding it's not that important and opened Jongin's text. </p><p>He stares at the message in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Kji: Hyung, did some prick disturbed you in class today?</p><p>Bbh: Huh, bub? What?</p><p>Replying, he quickly clicks on Sehun's name. This time even more confused.</p><p>Osh: Did you fucking flirt with some random dude again?  You know your man gets all angry and shit.</p><p>Bbh: No! Bitch what the fuck? What are you and Ni on? </p><p>Admittedly he has flirted, more like pretending to swoon over their cringe pickup lines, with other people before but that was done in Chanyeol's presence to rile him up. Never has he flirted with another person where Chanyeol can't see him.</p><p>Jongin's reply comes first. And he shirk loudly at it, "WHAT FUCK".</p><p>Kji: Some guy going around saying that you were a stuttering mess while talking to you. </p><p>He is still confused honestly because who in the town can think, even in their wildest dream, that Byun Baekhyun stutters in front of other people. </p><p>Before he can reply to Jongin, Sehun's text arrives.</p><p>Osh: Me and Ji heard this dude over. Said he pulled you aside after class to talk. And that you were a blushing mess in front of him. That you had to run away because you were so shy. I mean we can smell the bs but still.</p><p>Baekhyun's jaw clenched. Teeth gritting, eyes glaring at his phone. Mouth drying up his hands shakes from clutching the phone so hard. He exhales deeply, poor attempt to calm himself down but needs to be in control. But looking back at the screen the screaming annoyance only grows.</p><p>Baekhyun sees red. Who actually dares to spread lies about him. Blunt lies. Reputation isn't what Baekhyun cares about but rumours and gossip about him is what he can't stand. A voice in his head chides him that it is not that deep. He growls at that voice to shut up. Remember Byun, Chanyeol's name is joined to yours. </p><p>Baekhyun grits teeths again, taking himself back to the conversation he had after his class today. He has an idea on who might have said those things. Okay let's deal with this than.</p><p>He quickly texts Jongin and Sehun back first.</p><p>Bbh: all lies. Do I even blush? Only Chanyeol can get that out of me.<br/>
Got dinner with mum in a few. I will talk about this tomorrow.</p><p>Baekhyun than heads over to the unsaved number. 'All right buddy', He smirks 'we should finish this up quickly'.</p><p>&lt;&lt;##20##21##&gt;&gt; hey there prettiness. What are you up to? Don't ask where i got your number from. I have my ways;)</p><p>He physically cringes.</p><p> 'Just when i thought he can't get more annoying. Removing him from existence will bring no harm or good'. </p><p>Baekhyun makes a face. He can't even pretend to be swooned by him. Still he texts him back.</p><p>Bbh: Anh. Took you awhile didn't it? </p><p>Ahn: you know my number?</p><p>Bbh: hmm...why? You think only you have ways? </p><p>Ahn: Smart I see</p><p>Bbh: Can't say that same for you.<br/>
Bbh: *Can . Sorry. Typo (#^.^#)</p><p>Ahn: hahaha it's okay i understand. Smart, pretty, bold. I like that. </p><p>'Dumbfuck i will snap your neck'</p><p>Bbh: I like that too.</p><p>Ahn: You are just my type</p><p>'There it is'.</p><p>Bbh: Am I now? You have to do something about it than.</p><p>Ahn: That I will. But you have to come closer for that babe.</p><p>'Yeah to slap your head 180'</p><p>Bbh: close huh? You should take me out tonight than. To get closer.</p><p>Ahn: Tonight?</p><p>Bbh: why can't? ⊙︿⊙</p><p>Ahn: ofc I can. 8 pm than?</p><p>Bbh: too early. 10 ? Give me some time to get ready for you.</p><p>Ahn: Sure!!!</p><p>Bbh: At xxx park than?</p><p>Ahn: isn't that place a bit isolated one?</p><p>Bbh: I thought you wanted to get closer. </p><p>Ahn: ofc i do. I will be there. </p><p>Bbh: Don't make me wait.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gags. Not waiting for any reply he quickly deletes everything. And reaches for the pair of boxers and a shirt (Chanyeol's) neatly laid next to him. Putting those on he rushes towards the kitchen, where his boyfriend is. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Chanyeol turns off the gas he feels his small love's body slam against his back. Already having become used to Baekhyun's sudden bursts of affection like this, he doesn't even budge. Instead he chuckles lightly. Arms around his instantly tightens  and face presses deeper onto his back. He would have let them stay like this for a while but they need to bath, eat and get dressed.</p><p>"Cmon love food's ready. After the bath we can eat". His voice tender. The smile on his lips grows when arms grow even tighter around him. </p><p>But his smile soon turns into a frown when his love starts trembling. He turns around in concern. Panicking when there are streaks of tears running down his face. Chanyeol seethes. But than his blood runs cold. Did he hurt him? Fear and anger concoctions when he pulls the boy into his arms.</p><p>"Baby is it me? Did I hurt you?" Voice small, uncharacteristic for an Alpha but it makes Baekhyun's heart do a flip. </p><p>Instead of answering, Baekhyun pushes himself deeper into the arms. Burying his face into Chanyeol's neck he let out a low laugh. </p><p>The strained, small voice pains Chanyeol.</p><p>"Silly have you ever made me cry?" Baekhyun whispered, nosing his neck.</p><p>"Than tell me", Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Arms bring him even closer to his body, as it to shield him, to protect him from what unseen is infornt of them.</p><p>He feels Baekhyun shiver in his arms. </p><p>"Baby, it's okay if you don't want to tell. I can listen to it later. I am here. I will always be here", he whispers softly. Pressing another kiss to his love's forehead. Hand's softly rubbing his back. </p><p>They stay like that. Chanyeol makes sure his mate is warm and comfortable.</p><p>Than after a while comes Baekhyun's soft voice. And with that Chanyeol's blood boils the darkest shades of red.</p><p>"Someone from class is spreading rumors about me. Said that I was trying to get it on with him. He found my number somehow. Threatened me to come meet him", see Baekhyun didn't lie. Maybe altered the truth a bit but not a lie.</p><p>Chanyeol's jaw clenches. His lips and eyes twitching. If Chanyeol could he would have burned down half the town right now. Someone dared to threaten his mate. Animal instincts slowly winning over human Chanyeol wants nothing but to bite that someone's head off. Without him realizing his eyes almost go black. </p><p>"Yori"</p><p>A kiss being pressed against the side of his jaw.</p><p>"Chanyeori" </p><p>Another kiss against his neck.</p><p>"Come back to me"</p><p>Another kiss to his neck. This time the lips lingers. The kisses a little wet, sucking a soft mark into the Alpha's skin.</p><p>And Chanyeol sedates. </p><p>Nosing on Baekhyun's hairline he breathes him in. </p><p>"We will bath. Than eat and drive to your parents. Then I will take care of this guy". He firmly says, leaving no room for Baekhyun to agree or argue.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gently holds onto Baekhyun's hips as he helps him get inside the car. His mum cooking always makes him ask for those extra plates that his stomach will surely regret later. But who cares, his tongue is happy. </p><p> </p><p>They spent a nice evening at the Byuns. Food, laughter, lots of chatter, some political discussion, some discussion regarding their upcoming engagement. Their families have decided to paper their relationship on Chanyeol's coronation day. Baekhyun's little niece and nephew running around, climbing onto Chanyeol's lap and refusing to get down. Chanyeol indulges them as he makes them comfortable on his arms and jolts them from side to side. </p><p>Chanyeol is great with kids. One day Chanyeol and he will raise the next heir. The thought spread warmth in his heart. Watching Chanyeol with his family, thinking about his own little one with Chanyeol always makes his heart do this weird thing. The flutters in his tummy and the beats of his heart catch a homogenous rhythm and Baekhyun oddly finds comfort in that.</p><p> </p><p>Long drives in the dark night often brings out unseen unknown emotions out of people. And right now Baekhyun can't help but think about Chanyeol. Turning his head to watch Chanyeol, he feels happy.</p><p>Chanyeol's presence is home to him. Comforting and calming. Like the aftermath of the forest smell after a rain shower. A warm cup of honey and cinnamon drink in the chills of winter. It brings him content, amenity. It's home.  </p><p>Moments like this are his favorite. When they drive late at night. The moonlight highlighting certain features of Chanyeol's visage. And Baekhyun loves watching him like this.</p><p>So he watches him drive. Watches Chanyeol occasionally stealing glances at him too and than pretends he does not see Baekhyun's stares. He watches him bring his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles, and the mole on this thumb. Chanyeol holds his hands against his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun huffs out a laugh and jabs his hands onto his lips earning him a tsk. But Chanyeol still does not let him hand go. It is an undeniably attractive sight when chanyeol drives with one hand on him and another one the driving wheel. Maybe romantic media has got that one detail absolutely right. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lounges in Baekhyun's attention. He loves it as much as Baekhyun loves Chanyeol's attention on him. Chanyeol takes glances at his mate, once, twice, thrice. He has half a mind to stop the car and take Baekhyun as he pleases, right then and there. And he knows Baekhyun will let him. But he still pushes those thoughts away for later. </p><p>He drives the car swimming in the attention given by Baekhyun. Totally forgetting the situation discussed back at home. It is only when Chanyeol finally focuses on the road instead of the beauty next to him he is reminded of the issue. Suddenly rage surging he grips the wheel tightly, knuckles almost turning white. </p><p>Seeing Baekhyun leans over to press kisses on the cheek facing him. And that does the trick once again. He regains posture.</p><p>"Relax...please baby. We can ignore him. Let's go home".</p><p>Baekhyun honestly doesn't want to ruin his night now. But Chanyeol shakes his head.</p><p>"No. We will get over this tonight". He accelerates his car towards the location intended.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun's chest drops. Worry? Excitement? Whatever it is, it's definitely not fear or anything negative. He should be scared, nervous, maybe even try harder to convince his mate to drive home instead. But he doesn't. Baekhyun knows what's coming after this. </p><p>Chanyeol is a calm person. He rarely loses his temper. He doesn't see people as superiors or inferior according to their social placement. He doesn't discriminate. He doesn't try to play Alpha everywhere. But something that his Chanyeol can not tolerate is unfairness, coarse attitude, preeminence and unwanted looks and offers towards his Baekhyun. His anger surpasses his common sense of morals and laws when his mate is in question. </p><p>And for some twisted reason that excites Baekhyun. If people knew they would tell him that it's sickening of him to feel like this. That it's not normal. That he is immoral for feeling this way. But Baekhyun never felt any of those. Instead it fuels a fire inside of him. A fire that can only be calmed by Chanyeol. Chanyeol's touch, Chanyeol's scent, Chanyeol's presence.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for them to reach the park. This park is quite a lonesome area even during day at night it is so empty that human presence feels uncanny around it. This park is sometimes used by people to hold night street plays, sometimes buskers will shoot small videos in it but it mostly stays unused. Perfect reasons why Baekhyun wanted him to come here. Of course he doesn't want people to stir rumors about his boyfriend. Baekhyun won't be able to handle that. He will lose control. He hasn't touched another's blood after he made his promise to Chanyeol and he doesn't intend to break it.</p><p>Baekhyun barely can conceal the smirk threatening to show as he steps out of the car and gingerly walks towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks towards the park with an eerie look. Especially towards a hooded figure hunched over a bench. The figure has his back towards them but Baekhyun can tell who it is. He places a hand over Chanyeol's arms. </p><p>"Chanyeol…", voice Incredibly small. And Chanyeol wants to cocoon him inside his arms.</p><p>"It's okay baby. I will be quick for you". A gentle kiss pressing into Baekhyun's forehead fills the smaller's body with love.</p><p>He slightly boops his forehead against Chanyeol's nose. Earning him another kiss.</p><p>They make their way into the Park. The air is cold and quiet. Not even the air or the trees whispering. It was as if the circle of time and nature didn't work the same inside the park.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clears his throat. The sound echoing through the formless air. Baekhyun's skin jumped and so did the hooded man sitting on the bench. The place is dark but it's lighted enough to see each other. Baekhyun sees the man stare at him with a grin. But it quickly disappears when he notices the Alpha next to him. The obscene glee on his face quickly changes into a frown.</p><p>"Baekhyun, I didn't know you would bring company".</p><p>Baekhyun gulps. The hand holding Chanyeol's clamps harder. Eyes big and glossy turns to look at Chanyeol.</p><p>The man should have stopped talking or notice their linked hands or notice their scents. But he did neither. He keeps on going.</p><p>"Are you here to drop him off? Baekhyun you could have just given me the address to your place. I would have picked you up".</p><p>"Excuse me? Do you have no shame?", Baekhyun asks harshly. "Can't you tell i am with my boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>The man infornt of them startled. He frowns. "Is this a joke? Why would you call me here if you already have a mate?", He sneers.</p><p>"Call you? You harassed me into coming here". He takes a step back. Grip on Chanyeol's hands hardens. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. He stood there expressionless. Baekhyun trembles a little, eyes watery, voice wobbly he calls out, "Chanyeori".</p><p>"What the fuck man!", the man infornt of them shouts. "Listen dude your bitch is lying".</p><p>He than lurches towards Baekhyun, "Did you get caught whoring around so you lied. Listen you-". But before he can finish his words he feels a pain on his shoulder. It is Chanyeol stopping him from moving towards Baekhyun. He chokes in pain because Chanyeol has stabbed a knife right below left his shoulders, just above his heart. He screams in horror and Chanyeol twists the knife inside him, face still expressionless. But his eyes red, nose flaring and black lines forming around his eyes. </p><p>The knife is pulled out of his body and he jerks back a few steps. Blood oozing out of the wound he opens his mouth to scream but all he can manage is broken screams. He lurchers at Chanyeol suddenly, fist up. Only to have the knife jammed right onto the side of his neck. Slicing straight through soft bones. Chanyeol twists the knife out and plunges harder inside, destroying everything underneath the skin. When the knife is pulled out the man falls seizuring on the ground. Blood painting the ground red. The pool of blood soaking painting its owner's body and the dirt and dust there. The faint smell of blood now evidently there. The last thing the man lying on his own gene pool sees is Chanyeol stepping near his face and the sharp end of the blade coming closer to his face. </p><p>Chanyeol slashes his face, once, twice, thrice. He keeps on slashing the man's face. The twitching body is coming to a halt but Chanyeol isn't. He keeps slashing the corps's face. And blood splashing on his own clothes, small bits of tissue flying. The man's face now unrecognisable. But Chanyeol still isn't stopping his knife.</p><p>Baekhyun watches his every movement. It shouldn't but a passion springs on his heart. He is getting tingles. He walks towards Chanyeol and scoots down until he reaches his ears. He gently touches his hair. Caressing it softly he whispers,"He is done. Let him go. Chanyeol, baby, come back to me. Please come back to me". </p><p>And that does it. Chanyeol stops. He springs up. Arms pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug. Drinking his scent in.</p><p>The blood knife still on his hand. He is getting blood on Baekhyun's clothes but Baekhyun doesn't mind. Instead he pushes himself deeper into Chanyeol's arms. </p><p>"Are you okay?", he hears Chanyeol whisper into his ears and he almost chuckles. </p><p>Silly pup.</p><p>He nods a yes. And pulls back slightly to press a kiss on Chanyeol's lips. Luckily there is no blood on them. "Let's go home, yeah?"</p><p>Chanyeol replies with another kiss. Hungry and devouring. As if he is staking claims.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Inside the car Chanyeol rings someone up. The call ends short. One worded conversation. </p><p>As soon as the call ends Chanyeol pulls his love onto his lap. And Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss. Soft and wet. Bringing Chanyeol down from his remaining rage. Anchoring him firmly. Their lips moving slowly against each other. Slow and soft. Inch by Inch bringing Chanyeol back to sanity. Chanyeol deepens the kiss. Roughly tongue against his. Desperate. Desperate to feel and smell Baekhyun. Desperate to feel sane. </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Cuddled up inside big strong arms Baekhyun watches a black van pull up. He hears Chayeol hum. They watch the backdoor open and 5 dobermanns sprints out of the car and towards the dead body. They clean the corpse leaving only the torn pieces of clothes and chewed crunched up bones behind. A whistle blows and without a second the beasts disappear back into the car. </p><p>Well trained. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's lips turn on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Three men come out of the van. Face covered with masks. Cleaning, burning up the remaining bloody sand, the pieces of clothes and bones. They hold up a two finger salute and a thumbs up towards their car. Jongdae,Jongin, Sehun. Chanyeol returns the salute.</p><p>With Baekhyun still on his lap he gears the car back to home. </p><p>Reaching home Baekhyun removes Chanyeol's shirt and jeans that have blood spat on, leaving him only in his inner garments. He takes the bloodied clothes and throws them into the fire pit. Removing all traces of the dead and quickly ushers him to their washroom.</p><p>He made Chanyeol stand between his legs, himself sitting on the counter top of the wash basin. Gently wiping the blood off the Alpha's face. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's now clean hands gently roam Baekhyun's thighs. Hands slipping inside his shirt to touch the bare waist. Touching, groping every bit of warm skin he can reach. He leans down to place a kiss on forehead and than on his brows. He feels tender. To bask in his omega's warmth. Delicate fingers washing the blood off his face. Soft eyes on him. His insides feel fragile suddenly. And he leans forward to kiss the button nose infornt of him. Baekhyun giggles on that. Voice full of glee, Chanyeol smiles too. Looping his pretty hands around the built shoulders Baekhyun pecks his lip. He pulls away to pick up the knife lying near his thighs and runs it under water. </p><p>"You were so strong today Alpha", he says in a throaty whisper. Chanyeol's heart flares. The hands on Baekhyun's waist pinches the skin there. Baekhyun smirks running the towel through the blade removing the dirty and clotted blood. And sheathing it when it's squeaky clean.</p><p>"So many people were put into their place by this", Baekhyun's pointer fingers runs slowly through the hilt of the knife. Voice breathy, low and seductive. </p><p>He feels Chanyeol's breath hitch. Fingernails digging into the side of his waist, leaving marks that Baekhyun will later admire.</p><p>"My strong Alpha. Always there for me". He runs the hilt through Chanyeol's lips. And than his own. </p><p>Chanyeol deepens the kiss. Tongue forcing itself between red lips. Pulling, pushing, caressing the inside of Baekhyun's mouth. </p><p>Both of their mouths red and slobbered when pulled away. Breathlessly they put their foreheads together. Breathing for a while until Chanyeol pulls them into another kiss. </p><p>He feels Baekhyun smile against his lips. They kiss leisurely. Without any hurry or force. Just lips moving against each other, sharing wet hot air. </p><p>Chanyeol picks him up. Legs automatically come to wrap around his middle like it has a countless of times. 

He carries him to their bed. Lips still not pulling away from each other. If Baekhyun's senses weren't overflowing with Chanyeol's smell and how amazing his lips felt against him he would really worry over Chanyeol missing a few steps and accidentally sending them both over to the floor. </p><p>But none of those happens. Chanyeol slowly lays him down to the bed. And he stares. Stares at the man under him, looking up at him with big doe eyes. The soft dim light in the room luminated a part of Baekhyun's soft face. The shadows form from it somehow making him look ethereal. Not that he doesn't always look like an unearthly being. But something about how Baekhyun glows under him. Skin red and hot. Eyes hooded, red lips parting slightly. This picture is beyond mortal world. At times like this Chanyeol feels like Baekhyun is from another world. A beauty like him can only be found hidden in the deepest part of heaven and Chanyeol thinks, which Sky did he successfully conquer that he gets to call Baekhyun his.</p><p>He slowly lifts Baekhyun's shirt, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin. Cold lips coming to press against warm skin makes Baekhyun hiss. </p><p>Chanyeol makes his way, throwing the piece of cloth somewhere beside them. He kisses Baekhyun's neck, moving his way to his cheeks and up. One kiss on his forehead. Another on the side of the head. </p><p>"So", another kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, "pretty", and another. </p><p>He noses his way back down until he reaches his nipples. Loving the way Baekhyun is mewling like a cat in heat. Another whimper comes from Baekhyun as he licks his nipples. Tongue softly flicking the top of the nipples. Baekhyun shivers. </p><p>"Chanyeori...don't tease please", Baekhyun breaths out. And Chanyeol hums against his raspberry nub.</p><p>But he doesn't stop. He keeps on flicking on tongue against the nub. Enjoying the low whimpers coming out of Baekhyun. </p><p>Baekhyun gasps loudly when he suddenly bites on the nub. Sucking on it harshly as if it will start milking any second now. </p><p>Tingles spreading through Baekhyun's body makes him curl his toes. Thighs squeezing Chanyeol waist. Hands fists tightly around whatever is on hold. Which happens to be the wet towel from before in one hand the knife that he was cleaning in the other.  He grabs Chanyeol's hair pulling him up for a kiss. </p><p>"Stop teasing", Baekhyun whines against his lips. "Give me this instead", he says, grinding his hips and rubbing his hardness with Chanyeol's. Loving the way Chanyeol's breath slightly trembles. </p><p>"I am still spread from before Alpha. Like a loose hole for you to sheath your cock inside", Baekhyun says in a whisper. Lips curls up in a satisfied smile when Chanyeol grunts against his ears. </p><p>"Come here puppy. Bring your cock home".</p><p>And something uncontrollable, something insatiable fuels inside Chanyeol. He quickly removes his own clothes and Baekhyun's remaining clothes. </p><p>He pulled on Baekhyun's waist. Rubbing Baekhyun's wet cunt all over his cock. </p><p>Baekhyun moans loudly but than he giggles,"baby wait these are still on my hand". </p><p>Chanyeol looks confused. And Baekhyun giggles again. Bringing the wet towel to dab on Chanyeol's sweaty forehead and the flicking the hilt of the Knife on Chanyeol's nipples. </p><p>"So eager, my Alpha", he tsks, "won't even bother plucking these off my hands". </p><p>And Baekhyun doesn't know what he is expecting but it definitely isn't that Chanyeol will pluck the knife off his hand. Flips him over in a quick movement and penetrates the hilt inside his loose hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeori...baby...ah...ah…".</p><p>Baekhyun can barely make out any coherent words with Chanyeol roughly grabbing him by his neck, teeth against his shoulders and the knife hilt being fucked in and out of him in a rough pace. </p><p>He has been fucked with a dildo before. But this feels different. Chanyeol pushing and pulling on the hilt of the knife in and out of him the same knife that he used to slashed open the one who dishonoured Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun feels burning waves of pleasure spread through him. His neck and face growing hot. His pussy leaking out more slick. Loud moans and chants of Chanyeol's name wrenched out of him. </p><p>He Alpha is fucking him with the weapon that he uses to finish off all his foes. Baekhyun can cum just from this. But he doesn't want to. He wants to cum on Alpha's cock. He wants to squeeze every drop of cum out his Alpha's cock just by his hole. </p><p>"Yeori...please. Cock. Want your cock". He pants. The hilt is still moving inside and out of him.</p><p>"You want my cock baby. Should i make you cum with this first?"</p><p>"No, please...yeori cock please. Please".<br/>
Baekhyun's voice is so desperate it nearly cracks.</p><p>Chanyeol's hardness rubbing against his tights makes it even harder to him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bites his earlobe. He kisses his shoulders a few times before he finally pulls the knife out and flips Baekhyun onto his back to push his cock in. </p><p>One swift motion and Chanyeol now have Baekhyun lying on his back being fucked hard and fast into the bed. He lifts Baekhyun's leg to perch them on his shoulders. His cock reaching even deeper into the omega. Hard blunt tip stabbing right into Baekhyun's sensitive prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun's moans resonate around the room. Filling up the air with pleasured wails. His body jerked with Chanyeol's hips. Head thrown backwards. Neck left vulnerable for Chanyeol to mark. And Chanyeol does exactly that. Easing Baekhyun's legs down from his shoulders he leans down to bite into the inviting vanilla neck. The spotless neck soon filled with hues of red.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reaches out to grab Chanyeol's neck pulling him into a hug. </p><p>"Easy puppy. Easy", Baekhyun moans out. And Chanyeol only goes faster with grunts and puffs of hot air sent into his neck and ears. </p><p>"Fuck me harded puppy. Right there. Keep it like that". </p><p>And Chanyeol goes harder. Lifting Baekhyun's hips. Bending him nearly in half he rams his insides. The bed creaking along with them. </p><p>Baekhyun's screams getting louder, moans and wails getting shaper. He can feel his climax nearing. </p><p>"You are such a good puppy. I am so close. So close". </p><p>Chanyeol pulls him into a desperate hug again. Pushing their bodies together as he keeps on slamming his hips harder and harder.</p><p>"Cum. Cum from just your Alpha's cock". His voice feels strained. And Baekhyun knows he is close too. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun squeezes his hole around Chanyeol's cock. He hears the Alpha on top of him slightly inhale. He takes that as a sign to keep on squeezing even hard. </p><p> </p><p>With a sharp moan Baekhyun feels his insides swelling. His prostate painfully tender as the climax washes him over. </p><p>Chanyeol arms going tight around him as he feels the Alpha releasing all of his inside him. They both tremble. Their insides turn soft like puddles. They stay lying there in each other's scent, sweat and cum all over them and around them. Bliss. They feels pure bliss.</p><p> </p><p>_________________***______________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>